


let me soothe your frayed mind

by LittleBird20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is hurting, Creepy, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Multi, Obi-Wan is clueless, Padme knows everything, Palpatine is the worst, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Tea, past anakin/padme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBird20/pseuds/LittleBird20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Palpatine kisses him, Anakin fights back. And receives a burn on his side for his trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me soothe your frayed mind

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape/Non-Con Elements. Please be aware.

Of all the things Obi-Wan expects to find when he returns to his quarters after a long day with the Jedi Council, Anakin's bare torso isn't one of them. The doors open with a small mechanical hiss, and Anakin spins around, guilt and shock etched into his features. Obi-Wan enters the room and folds his arms over his chest as leans against the wall. "Care to explain, Padawan?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Anakin scowls at the name, like Obi-Wan knew he would. "I'm not a child anymore, Master," he says, tone terse and guarded. As he speaks, he pulls his Jedi robe back around himself, hiding his body from view. Obi-Wan sighs. "I know that, Anakin. That's not what I was implying. But you have to admit, it's odd for me to come home and find you in varying stages of undress."  Not that Obi-Wan exactly minded, but that was a dangerous line of thought to go down. Surprisingly, Anakin bows his head. "I'm sorry Master. It won't happen again." And before Obi-Wan can comment on this strange turn of events, Anakin wanders down the hallway to his room. Obi-Wan hears the door click shut and lock.   

 

Anakin leans against the door to his room, his breath coming faster. He's trying to keep a lid on his panic because the last thing he wants is Obi-Wan's soothing voice and calming presence right now. And he knows if he even lets one bit of panic escape into the Force, that's exactly what he'll get. What he really wants is to break something, to rip something into tiny pieces, to claw off his own skin. He takes more deep breaths. 

 

He pushes off from the wall next to the door to pace the few feet between his bed and the window. His robe slips from his shoulders in his agitation and Anakin hisses as the fabric brushes against the abrasion on his left side. He pauses by the window and examines the wound in the fading light of the sun. It's not horrible - by tomorrow morning it will look like a fading sunburn - but the shame stings deeper than the cut. 

 

_"Get up, Anakin," Palpatine's voice is a low hiss reminding Anakin of a snake in a jungle. When Anakin stays crouched on the floor, Palpatine comes over and grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks. Anakin refuses to give him the satisfaction of yelling; instead he grits his teeth as tears spring to his eyes. Once he is standing up straight, Palpatine releases him. "Good boy," he praises. And Anakin feels all his muscles clench in revulsion._

_When Palpatine kisses him, Anakin fights back. And receives a burn on his side for his trouble._

 

Obi-Wan is gone by the time Anakin wakes up the next morning. Anakin can't tell if he's pleased about this or not and he eats his breakfast in a moody silence. But he only gets through half of it before becoming nauseous. He has another meeting with Palpatine today. 

 

Walking through the corridors of the Jedi Temple has Anakin on high alert. His meeting with Palpatine - if it could even be called a meeting - had lasted most of the afternoon. The light is fading towards evening as Anakin makes his slow, painful way back to his shared quarters. He pauses outside of the door and reaches out with the Force. Obi-Wan is home, as is to be expected, but someone else is there as well. Anakin hesitates, not sure if he's up to company at the moment, but not wanting to wander around for hours either. He's sore and filthy and he wants a hot shower to scrub away what dirt he can. 

 

When he hears a clear, high laugh, his decision is made for him. He does an about face and heads back the way he came. There's no way he can face Padmé like this. She would be able to see right through him.

 

Obi-Wan holds up a hand to stop the flow of Padmé's conversation. He cocks his head to the side and then sighs sadly. 

 

"What is it?" Padmé asks, taking a sip of her tea. 

 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan answers. "I think you may have scared him off." He shakes his head and takes a drink of his own steaming cup. He's been worried about his Padawan over the past few days and he invited Senator Amidala over to see if she could offer any advice, seeing as she was one of Anakin's closest friends. "Have you noticed anything...off about him lately?" Obi-Wan asks, trying and failing to seem nonchalant. 

 

Padmé gives him a searching glance and then sighs. "To be honest, Master Kenobi, I haven't seen him in more than a week." 

 

Obi-Wan waves his hand. "Please, call me Obi-Wan," he insists. 

 

Padmé smiles, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but I'm afraid I can't help you with this." 

 

Obi-Wan thanks Padmé for her time and company anyway as they chat idly for a few more minutes. Padmé leaves as soon as it is polite, able to tell that Obi-Wan is anxious to find his wayward Padawan and fix this, whatever this is. "Good luck," she offers as she takes her leave. 

 

Obi-Wan gives her a wan smile in return. "Thank you. With Anakin, it's always better to have luck." 

 

Anakin doesn't return until after midnight. He's spectacularly drunk.  Obi-Wan is waiting up for him, arms crossed on the couch, his frown seeming to be permanently etched on his face. "Where have you been?" He questions as Anakin stumbles into the main room, glaring at the step stool he nearly tripped over as if it was the object's fault. 

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Anakin bites back, tone acidic and glare matching.  He throws himself down on the couch next to Obi-Wan and hiccups impressively. Obi-wan places a hand gingerly on Anakin's knee and Anakin nearly jumps off the couch in an attempt to get away. "Don't fucking touch me," he spits, halfway across the room, chest heaving. 

 

Obi-Wan holds up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Alright," he agrees, speaking and moving slowly so as not to spook Anakin again. He stands up and takes one step towards him. But Anakin is gone, the click of the lock to his room sounding like a gun shot in the silence. 

 

_"Get up off the floor, boy," Palpatine's voice is hard and cold. Anakin doesn't move. "I said get up boy," Palpatine's footsteps clack loudly on the marble floor as he stalks towards Anakin. Anakin stays still, trying to make himself as small as possible. Palpatine stops in front of him and the silence, the not knowing what comes next, is almost worse and Anakin can't help it. He whimpers. That seems to break Palpatine out of his stillness and he reaches down to haul Anakin up by his collar. Anakin splutters and chokes as Palpatine drags him to the mattress in the corner of the room. Anakin bounces a little as Palpatine throws him down and he scrambles to get his balance back, standing up on his knees with his hands in front of himself. He still won't go down without a fight._

_"I admire your spirit, boy," Palpatine whispers as he looms over Anakin. "Too bad it won't get you anywhere with me." Anakin's screams are muffled by the hand pressing down on his mouth and it's too much he can't breathe, he can't breathe --_

 

Anakin sits up in bed, gasping in huge lungfuls of air. "It's just a dream, just a dream," he mutters to himself. His eyelashes are wet with unshod tears and the sheets are tangled around his legs. His heartbeat sounds loud in the silence of early morning. 

 

A knock on the door startles Anakin so badly he nearly jumps out of his skin. "Come in," he rasps. He's lucky he avoided Obi-Wan for most of the day. His voice has been scratchy all day after Palpatine had "met" with him that morning. 

 

Obi-Wan enters the room, leaving the door open behind him in case Anakin makes him leave as quickly as he invited him in. "Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asks in a quiet voice. "I could feel your distress through the Force." 

 

"I'm fine," Anakin says, scrubbing at his face with his flesh hand. He avoids Obi-Wan's eyes. "It was just a bad dream." 

 

"Anything you want to talk about?" The hesitance in Obi-Wan's voice hurts Anakin more than his beating from earlier. It hurts to know his Master is afraid of him, that his Master might be disappointed in him yet again. Anakin shakes his head, not trusting his voice. "Are you sure?"  Obi-Wan asks, his voice sounding more like his own as he presses. Anakin shakes his head again and lies back down, pulling the covers up over his head. He lies there, schooling his breathing back to normal so that Obi-Wan will leave him alone to cry in peace. And after a few moments, Obi-Wan does just that. And Anakin lets his pillow collect the hot, anxious tears that leak out as he counts down the hours until his next encounter. 

 

_"You called for me, Senator?" Anakin stands at parade rest at the entrance to the Senator's private chambers, the ones he uses while he's staying on Courasant._

_Palpatine turns towards Anakin, smile dazzling and full of promise. "Ah, yes, Skywalker," he says, motioning to Anakin to come in and take a seat on one of the arm chairs arranged in the centre of the room. "I've heard good things about you, promising things." Anakin smiles, but doesn't say anything. He's still unsure as to why he was called here, but so far so good. Palpatine takes a seat in the arm chair next to Anakin, placing a long-fingered hand on his knee. "I've decided upon something, young Skywalker." Anakin smiles in what he hopes is an encouraging manner, though the hand on his knee is setting off alarm bells in his head. He nearly reaches out to Obi-Wan, but then the Senator continues his monologue and Anakin completely forgets all his misgivings. "I've decided to make you my personal representative on the Jedi Council."_

_Anakin can't help the grin that splits his face. "Me? Really?" He asks, ignoring the fact that he sounds childish._

_Palpatine smiles at him and the hand on his knee slides up to the back of his neck. "Yes, my dear boy, you."_

 

Anakin stands at parade rest in the Senator's private chambers, his outlook much changed from the morning so many days ago when he thought this appointment would lead to great things. Palpatine has changed too. He no longer pretends to be bright and cheery, no longer pretends to be kind to Anakin, that Anakin's feeling matter one bit to him. Instead he's cruel and merciless, using Anakin for his own pleasure and nothing more. He doesn't even keep up the pretence of discussing council matters anymore. 

 

As Anakin is limping back to his quarters on a Monday afternoon, he nearly runs into Obi-Wan. "Oof," Anakin grunts as he windmills his arms to keep from falling over. Obi-Wan grabs his wrist to help steady him, but Anakin flinches so badly he ends up sprawled on the grey speckled carpet of the hallway anyway. He glares up at Obi-Wan, immediately on the defensive. "Watch where you're going, old man," he snarls as he picks himself up. 

 

Obi-Wan gives him a look that's half sad and half scolding. "Anakin," he begins and Anakin can tell a lecture is coming on. He does an about face and walks away, leaving Obi-Wan standing there, shell shocked and hurt. Anakin gets drunk again. Obi-Wan doesn't wait up for him this time. 

 

_Anakin doesn't struggle anymore. He lets the chains bear his weight and he slumps against the wall, his head hanging down on his chest. "Look at me, boy," Palpatine commands as he walks over to where Anakin is shackled. Anakin complies, his head lolling over onto his shoulder. His eyes are unfocused and he lets his mind wander where it will. He doesn't want to think about what's going to happen next. The anticipation makes it worse._

_Palpatine drags a hand covered with lube down Anakin's chest and he shivers. "How many fingers do you want inside you this time?" The Senator asks, reaching around behind Anakin to tease his hole with one finger. Anakin tenses and then forces himself to relax. "However many you want to put in me, Master," he responds flatly, trying to be automatic and unfeeling. Palpatine chuckles. "Good answer, boy."_

_Anakin screams as he comes and Palpatine laughs. He throws the towel at Anakin as he undoes the boy's shackles. "Clean up and get out of my sight." Anakin groans low in his throat as he wipes blood and cum and lube from his thighs. He puts back on his Jedi robe and heads back to his quarters, Palpatine's laugh still echoing in his ears._

 

Anakin wakes from a dream in which he's running down corridors, forever searching for a way out but not finding it. He's disoriented for a moment before becoming aware of his own bed in the quarters he shares with Obi-Wan. The noise that woke him up was a knock on the door. "Come in," he calls, lying back down. He kicks off his blankets; the room is sweltering for some reason.

 

He rolls over and sees Obi-Wan enter the room, concern etched on his face in the wrinkle of his brow and the down turned set of his mouth. "Good Morning," Anakin greets him lazily, stretching out on the bed and patting the space next to him. "Have a seat." 

 

Obi-Wan looks at him strangely as he walks over to the bed. "Are you feeling alright Anakin?" He asks. 

 

Anakin laughs and it sounds hysterical to even his own ears. "Of course I'm alright, Obi, why wouldn't I be?" 

 

But Obi-Wan is still looking at him with concern and then his hand is on Anakin's forehead and Anakin can't even think to flinch because Obi-Wan's ice cold hand feels so soothing against his flushed skin. "Anakin, you're burning up!" Obi-Wan exclaims. 

 

"Good job, Captain Obvious," Anakin retorts. "It's because this room is so fucking hot." 

 

"That's not it," Obi-Wan says. "I think you're running a fever." Anakin laughs again and the hysterical quality is even more apparent this time around. "Let's go, I think you need a visit to the infirmary." 

 

After a lot of persuading and arguing, Obi-Wan leads a sweating Anakin to the infirmary, where his diagnosis of a fever is confirmed. The doctors whisk him away for more tests to determine the source since it doesn't appear that Anakin has any other symptoms. Obi-Wan takes a seat in the waiting room, flicking through decades old magazines to try and steady his nerves. 

 

While he's waiting, Senator Palpatine sweeps into the room, a thunderous expression on his face. Obi-Wan stands and greets him. "Is there anything I can do for you, Senator?" He asks. Palpatine gives him a look that makes Obi-Wan's breath catch in his throat. "Anakin Skywalker was supposed to meet me this morning to discuss some...personal matters. He didn't show up. I asked around and found out he was here." Palpatine looks as if he is going to storm the patient rooms if he doesn't find Anakin soon and so Obi-Wan stands and reaches a hand out to grasp him on the shoulder. "Anakin is here because he isn't feeling well," Obi-wan says, his voice low and serious. "He was running a fever when I went to wake him up this morning and he was nearly delirious by the time I got him here. They're running tests to find the cause but I don't think he can have visitors right now." 

 

Palpatine's face doesn't soften and he shrugs out of Obi-Wan's grasp. However, Obi-Wan counts their encounter a success because Palpatine takes a seat in the opposite side of the room, seeming content to wait even if he is stewing in anger. 

 

A little while later a female nurse comes out into the waiting room. Obi-Wan and Palpatine both stand. The nurse looks flustered for a minute and glances down at her chart. "Uhhhh...Obi-Wan Kenobi?" She calls. Obi-Wan walks over to her and she gestures for him to follow. He does so, feeling Palpatine's eyes on his back. The nurse leads him back to one of the rooms where he finds Anakin hooked up to an IV, his eyes closed and his breathing even. "The source of his fever was an infection," the nurse tells him as Obi-Wan walks over to the cot and looks down at his Padawan. 

 

Obi-Wan looks over at her in confusion. "An infection?" He repeats stupidly. "From what?" 

 

The nurse consults her chart again. Obi-Wan wonders idly if she's new. She walks over to Anakin and pulls down the sheet to expose the side of his upper thigh. Obi-Wan gasps at the welt festering there. "Yeah," the nurse agrees. "It's a bad one. He refused to answer us when we asked why he hadn't come in sooner. He's lucky you brought him in when you did. He might've gone septic."

 

For a moment, Obi-Wan's vision swims. He grasps the metal railing of the hospital cot in a death grip. "Thank you, ma'am," he says to the nurse. "May I have a few minutes alone with him?" 

 

"Certainly, sir," the nurse concedes. "Press the button on the wall if you need anything." 

 

As soon as she's gone, Obi-Wan takes Anakin's hand in his and sits down in the chair next to his bed. "Oh, Ani," he whispers. "What did you get yourself into?" 

 

Palpatine paces the waiting room in a black rage. It was one thing if Anakin had shown up late to their meeting, it would just give Palpatine an excuse to punish him greater, but to not show up at all...that little twink is going to pay. 

 

The nurse who had called Obi-Wan back into the patient rooms returns to the front desk. Palpatine walks over to her and plasters a smile on his face. "Excuse me, miss?" He asks. "Could you tell me where Master Skywalker is being kept?" 

 

The nurse turns toward him and fixes him with a gaze of steel. Apparently she's not the delicate petal he thought she was. "I'm sorry sir," she accompanies her words with a sickly sweet smile. "But that information has already been given to the relative parties. This is a hospital, not a meeting room. Whatever your business with Master Skywalker is, you may discuss it with him after discharge." Palpatine looks at her, dumbfounded. "I know you political types and I will take none of your shit here." She turns around and begins straightening the supplies on the shelf. Palpatine scowls at her back, but leaves the infirmary. He'll have to find another way to make Anakin pay. 

 

Anakin slowly fights his way out of the fog the drugs have left him in. When he comes to, he immediately cringes away from the hand on his before realizing its Obi-Wan. He almost regrets moving away. Almost. "Hey," he says. "What's going on?" 

 

Obi-Wan smiles at him, though his eyes are still worried. "You're in the infirmary, Anakin. You were running a fever and we're basically delirious." Anakin's blank look tells him he doesn't remember any of this. Obi-Wan sighs. "Are you feeling better now, at least?" 

 

Anakin nods, avoiding Obi-Wan's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can I go home now?" 

 

Obi-Wan hesitates. He knows that Anakin was uncooperative with the medical staff in regards to his bruise. But maybe he would be more willing to tell someone he trusts? 

 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan starts. "You were in here because of a really serious infection. Can you tell me how you got the wound on your thigh?" Obi-Wan is holding his breath. Anakin has been so secretive and strange these past few weeks but maybe this visit to the hospital will scare some sense into him. He's watching his Padawan's face closely. Anakin's eyes were unfocused when he woke up due to the medicine, but now they are sharpened into focus by panic. He hand scrabble towards his IV and he makes a move to rip it out before Obi-Wan stills him with the Force. He's breathing hard.  


"I can't," he says. And then he's quiet. Obi-Wan tries a few more times to start a conversation but Anakin remains stony faced until they discharge him with instructions on wound care and a round of antibiotics for good measure. He retreats to his room as soon as they are home. 

 

Obi-Wan invites Padmé over again. This is getting out of hand. 

 

_"What did you tell him?" Palpatine snarls as he places the electrified end of the spear against the tender skin of Anakin's inner thigh. Anakin howls. "Nothing," he screams. "No one knows, no one knows." Palpatine shocks him again and Anakin sobs, trying to curl in on himself the best the chains will let him which isn't much. Palpatine shocks him again and again despite Anakin's assertions that his Master knows nothing of the nature of their meetings._

_Anakin has never seen Palpatine this angry. And he never wants to again._

 

Padmé's tea cup rattles in its saucer as she sets it down with shaking hands. "I'm really worried about him, Obi-Wan," she admits. "I don't know what's going on, but it can't be good." Obi-Wan nods his agreement, stirring his now lukewarm tea with his spoon. "Maybe I can try talking to him," she suggests. 

 

"You could give it a try, I don't see what not," Obi-Wan replies. "He might be more willing to open up to you given your...uh, history and all." Padmé smiles a watery smile at him. "I was thinking the same thing." 

 

Anakin is staring blankly at the wall opposite his bed, trying to summon the energy to shower, when he hears a timid knock on his door. He knows that Obi-Wan had invited Senator Amidala over, but he had planned to avoid all contact with her. Palpatine hadn't sent for him in a few days and he had spent his brief reprieve hiding in his room, refusing to come out. But the knock set butterflies going in his stomach and he wants to see his friend, even if it hurts. 

 

He stands and opens the door to reveal Padmé, dressed down from her usual royal getup. Her face is open and inviting and almost as if she can sense Anakin wavering, she gently moves past him into the room. He shuts the door and finds a seat next to her on the floor. 

 

"I'm worried about you, Ani," she says, not looking at him, but away, out the window. He snorts. "I'm fine, Padmé." 

 

Now she looks over at him and he's shocked to see that her eyes are filled with tears. He's always thought of Padmé as strong, someone who takes charge in a crisis and knows how to solve a problem. But something about this has gotten her really rattled. "Hey," Anakin says, coming closer to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He only manages to hold it there for a second before he drops it, shuddering at the touch of another even though he initiated it. "It'll be alright Padmé. I'll be alright. I'm a tough old Jedi now, huh?" 

 

But Padmé refuses to be soothed. She shakes her head. "There's something you're not telling me Anakin and I really wish you would. I'm worried about you. And so is Obi-Wan," she adds. 

 

All of a sudden, Anakin can't breathe. He curls in on himself and shuts down. He knows he's made life a living hell for Obi-Wan over the past few weeks and that is honestly his greatest regret. Deep down, he cares for his Master and would do anything for him. Well, anything except tell him all the horrible filthy ways Palpatine has used him. 

 

He hears Padmé's footsteps retreat down the hall and he almost calls her back, almost screams out his secrets after her just to get some relief. But before he can do so, she returns, accompanied by Obi-Wan. He kneels down next to Anakin and cradles him in his arms. Anakin immediately goes into panic mode but Obi-Wan won't let him go. Instead he reaches out with both his hands and the Force, soothing Anakin's panic back down to a manageable state. 

 

"It's alright, Anakin," he says. "Padmé and I have got you. You can tell us, it's all right." Obi-Wan accompanies his words with soothing brushes of the Force over Anakin's frayed mind. 

 

Anakin's body is wracked with sobs, the fine tremors shaking him in Obi-Wan's arms. Padmé kneels next to the pair of them, placing her slim, cool hands on the back of Anakin's neck, offering solace in the way she smooths his hair. 

 

_Anakin is lying face down on the stained mattress in the corner of Palpatine's chambers. Tears are slowly leaking out of his eyes, wetting the sheets beneath him. He can't even summon the energy to shy away from the hands on his backside, instead letting Palaptine slowly violate him, first with one finger, then three. All that escapes him is a weak groan. "Good boy," Palpatine whispers in Anakin's ear. "You'll be rewarded for this someday."_

 

It takes a long time for Anakin to talk. Long enough that Obi-Wan feels his muscles cramping from being crouched in one position on the hard floor. But eventually, he does talk, the words pouring out him slowly at first, then faster. He tells everything, every horrible thing Palpatine had done to him or forced him to do to Palpatine. His tone doesn't betray his emotion, but he refuses to look either Obi-Wan or Padmé in the eyes and the tremors don't stop until long after. 

 

After his confession, Anakin falls into an uneasy sleep. Obi-Wan stands up, easily lifting Anakin in his arms, trying not to jostle him. He carries him down the hall to his own room, Padmé trailing behind, making no comment. Obi-Wan lays Anakin down in his own bed and tucks him in the best he can, smoothing a hand over his forehead, trying to offer comfort to the boy's dreams. He sighs and turns to face Padmé, hovering in the doorway. Her face is streaked with tear tracks, but her eyes are clear and hard. "He will pay for this, Obi-Wan," she vows. "Don't worry." Obi-Wan nods, the fight gone out of him for the moment. All he wants to do is crawl into bed beside Anakin and never let him out of his sight again. 

 

When Anakin wakes sometime in the early morning hours, he immediately cringes away from the warm body wrapped around his. For one heart-stopping second, he thinks he is back in Palpatine's chambers and the Senator has a hold of him. But then the events of the previous evening wash over him and manages to relax back into the mattress. He rolls over, somehow not breaking the hold on him, and comes face to face with Obi-Wan. 

 

Obi-Wan is still sleeping, though not peacefully as is evidenced by his furrowed brow. Anakin fights the impulse for a moment, but eventually gives in and strokes his finger over the wrinkles, smoothing then out. Obi-Wan blinks awake and smiles at him. "Good Morning, Anakin," he says in a low voice. 

 

Anakin holds himself rigid and doesn't return the greeting. His flight-or-fight instinct is kicking into high gear and all he wants is to get out of here before Obi-Wan says how disappointed he is in Anakin. He sticks his head into the crook of his elbow. "I'm sorry, Master," he whispers and even that sounds too loud for the closeness of this morning in bed. Obi-Wan is silent which only serves to further raise Anakin's anxiety. He shrinks away, burrowing under the covers.

 

But he doesn't get far before he feels Obi-Wan's arms tighten around him and being him closer. "Anakin," he says and the firm tone of his voice coupled with his fingers gently resting on the side of Anakin's cheek cause Anakin to look towards him. "There is nothing you need to apologize for," the tone of Obi-Wan's voice leaves no room for argument and the shock of last night and this morning leaves Anakin's mind blank anyway. "Thank you for telling me." 

 

As much as Obi-Wan doesn't want to let Anakin out of his sight, there are matters that need to be attended to today. Namely, the ripping limb from limb of Senator Palpatine. Obi-Wan tries to breathe through thoughts like these that aren't constructive, but oh sometimes it feels good to indulge in that boiling black anger he has. The hatred he feels for someone who would abuse his power in such a way to make a mess of his formally strong willed Padawan. 

 

In the end, Padmé ends up coming over sometime after lunch. Anakin and Obi-Wan spent most of the morning in bed, Anakin telling bits and pieces of his story and Obi-Wan shutting down each and every one of his apologies. The two are sitting at the kitchen table when Padmé enters, smiling softly at Anakin and offering a hug to Obi-Wan. She joins them at the table, declining Obi-Wan's offer of tea and instead wrapping her hands around Anakin's clenched fists. 

 

Obi-Wan stands and presses a kiss to Anakin's forehead on his way out. He smiles at Anakin's wide, upturned eyes. "We'll talk about it more when I get home," he assures. "I'm leaving you in good hands." Padmé chuckles. 

 

While Obi-Wan is gone, Padmé and Anakin retreat to the living room and sink into the couch. Anakin doesn't talk much and Padmé doesn't push him. She keeps him supplied with tea and blankets and lets him lean his head on her shoulder. 

 

When Obi-Wan returns, exhausted and spent and still fighting the anger that threatens to choke him like black bile, he is greeted by Padmé at the kitchen table, reading a novel. She smiles when she sees him and stands with her coat, ready to go. "Don't fret," she says softly before Obi-Wan can even open his mouth. "Today was fine. He's fine." Obi-Wan sighs out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "He's in your room, he refused to sleep in his own bed and I didn't feel like fighting him. Someone how I don't think you'll mind." And with a wink and a chuckle at Obi-Wan's red face, she departs. 

 

Obi-Wan is left in a silence that seems to amplify his heart beat. He wakes slowly down the hallways to his room and it seems to take him a century. He pauses outside the door, listening. Sure enough, Anakin's soft snores are coming from inside. He opens the door, cringing at the mechanical hiss that seems louder than it should this late. Anakin is instantly awake and cries out in alarm before he registers that it's Obi-Wan entering the room and coming to sit next to him on the bed. He offers his Master a sheepish grin. "Sorry I fell asleep on you," he says in a voice that says he's not sorry at all. Obi-Wan smiles. "It's alright," he says. And somehow he thinks it will be. 

 

The next time Anakin comes face to face with Palpatine, he's the one in control and Obi-Wan is standing strong and tall at his side. 

 

"The Jedi Council finds in favour of the plaintiff, Anakin Skywalker, in the case of Skywalker vs. Palpatine. The defendant will be sentenced to life in exile in the Outer Rim. Case dismissed," General Windu turns and walks out of the courtroom.

 

There is silence for a brief moment as his words sink into the waiting crowd. And then the cheering is so loud, Anakin instinctively reaches up to cover his hears. People are yelling his name and there whoops of joy and screaming laughter. In the chaos, he finds Obi-Wan, off to the side of the main room, watching the action with his usual wry smile. He softens as Anakin comes up to him, holding out his arms for a hug that Anakin immediately sinks into. "You did it," Obi-Wan whispers in Anakin's ear. "You beat him."

 

Anakin pulls back and the smile he gives Obi-Wan is close to matching his old dazzle, but not quite there. The similarity gives Obi-Wan hope. "No, Master," he corrects. "We did it. We beat him." And he leans over and kisses Obi-Wan in front of Jedi and Senators and the people of Courasant. And Obi-Wan kisses him back, Code be damned. 

 


End file.
